


Behind your Mask - Gedanken über Neji

by Daenara



Series: Behind Your Mask [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenara/pseuds/Daenara
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, es sind Gedanken die sich jemand über Neji macht. Wer dieser Jemand ist und was er so denkt müsst ihr selbst lesen. Falls es jemanden interessiert, das Lied das ich in dieser Songfic verarbeitet habe heißt "Behind your Mask" und ist von Blutengel. Es ist ein ziemlich neues Lied und auf dem Album "Labyrinth" zu finden. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: Viel Spaß mit der Songfic und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!





	Behind your Mask - Gedanken über Neji

Es war abends und es dämmerte bereits in Konoha als sie mit ihrem Team von einer Mission zurückkam. Sie waren mehrere Tage unterwegs gewesen und dementsprechend müde war sie. Sie sah zu ihren Teamkameraden, Lee sah frisch aus wie immer, war ja auch kein Wunder wenn man sah, wie hart er trainierte, Sensei Gai lief neben ihm und auch ihm sah man nicht an, dass er von einer anstrengenden Mission kam. Und Neji? Der sah aus wie immer, kühl und abweisend und es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Wieso musste er nur immer so sein? Sie passierten das Tor und gingen getrennte Wege, was hieß, Lee und Gai gingen in die eine, Neji und sie in die andere Richtung. Wie immer würde Neji sie nach Hause bringen, allerdings nicht, weil er sie sonderlich mochte, sie waren ja nur Teamkameraden auch wenn sie sich gut verstanden, nein, er brachte sie nach Hause, weil es auf seinem Weg lag. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Nach einer Weile kamen sie bei Tenten an. „Bis dann Neji“ kam es von ihr was er nur mit einem Nicken quittierte und dann weiterging. Er war noch nie bei ihr gewesen, das wollte sie nicht, er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie keine Familie mehr hatte. Sie ging ins Haus, stellte ihren Rucksack ab und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie erst duschen aber irgendwie… sie hatte jetzt eher das Bedürfnis sich in ihre Decke zu kuscheln und zu weinen, wegen Neji. Vor ihm zeigte sie keine Schwäche, war wie immer aber wenn sie alleine war, weinte sie oft wegen ihm. Sie ertrug es nicht, dass er sie heruntermachte, nicht beachtete oder einfach nur gefühllos war. Was störte ihn eigentlich an ihr? So schlimm konnte sie ja nicht sein, er musste sie ja nicht lieben, beachten würde ihr auch reichen. Sie war kein so guter Ninja, das wusste sie, er hatte sie oft retten müssen da sie im Nahkampf einfach nur schlecht war, ja, wie war sie eigentlich?

_I am not an angel,_   
_I am not a god._   
_But I can give you all._

Jetzt fiel ihr ein, wer sie war, sie war wahrscheinlich die einzigste Person, die Neji verstehen konnte, wenigstens ansatzweise. Sie konnte an kleinen Gesten erkennen was er dachte oder fühlte, sie konnte verstehen wie es war, alleine zu sein, ohne Eltern, sie hatte nicht mal eine Familie, er hatte eine auch wenn er sich nicht gut mit ihr verstand. Er hatte seinen Clan, auch wenn er ihn hasste, sie ihn wie einen Sklaven behandelt hatten. Jetzt taten sie es nicht mehr, er war ja ein guter Ninja, jetzt war er dazu da, die Hauptfamilie zu schützen, Hinata zu schützen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, hörte auf zu weinen auch wenn es sie Überwindung kostete. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, verstehen warum er so gefühlskalt war. Auf der einen Seite war es die Erziehung aber den wichtigsten Teil, den, den er verbergen wollte war, dass er nicht mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte und seit dem Tod seines Vaters nur Wut und Verachtung gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sich mit der Zeit eingeredet, dass Gefühle schlecht waren weil sie einen verletzlich machten, Gefühle konnten wehtun, das wusste sie auch, sie spürte es am eigenen Leib, sie liebte ihn aber er schenkte ihr nicht mal Beachtung. Jetzt liefen ihr doch wieder Tränen die Wangen hinunter, sie zeigte wieder Schwäche, dabei wollte sie stark sein, so wie er sich gab, gab, nicht war. Sie wusste, dass er auch manchmal litt, Schwäche zeigte. Sie hatte ihn gesehen als er alleine auf einer Lichtung war, er hatte beim meditieren geweint, ja, Neji Hyuuga hatte geweint. Sie hatte ihn gesehen als sie vom einkaufen kam. Für andere wäre es nicht ersichtlich gewesen aber er war aufgewühlt, wütend aber auch traurig. Da hatte sie beschlossen, ihm zu folgen. Als er dann geweint hatte, war sie zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihn umarmt. Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht tun, wollte ihm nicht zeigen wie sehr sie ihn mochte aber als sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte ihre Vernunft ausgesetzt. Sie hatten nichts gesagt, nur schweigend dagesessen und er hatte nie ein Wort darüber verloren, keiner von beiden hatte diesen Tag je erwähnt an dem sie abends auf dieser Lichtung saßen. Und doch war klar, dass es für beide ein besonderer Moment gewesen war.

_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_you try to hide your pain from me._   
_I can see behind your mask,_   
_you've got a fragile heart of glass._   
_Black tears are running down your face,_   
_but I will hold you in my arms._   
_Nothing can divide our love._   
_I will always be with you._

  
Es tat ihr gut mal etwas für ihn tun zu können statt umgekehrt. Wie oft hatte er ihr auf Missionen beigestanden, wie oft hatte er sie gerettet, wie oft hatte er sie getröstet und sie konnte sich nur bedanken. Vorher gab es nichts, dass sie für ihn tun konnte denn er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Nur in besonderen Momenten wie diesem ließ er zu, dass jemand ihm half, dass sie ihm half. Dabei wusste sie, dass er einsam war und es nur nicht zeigte. Er hielt es für Schwäche einsam zu sein, unterdrückte alle Gefühle und gab sich emotionslos dabei wusste sie, dass auch er Gefühle hatte seit sie ihn auf der Lichtung gesehen hatte. Er konnte seine Gefühle verstecken aber je länger man sie unterdrückt, je stärker werden sie und irgendwann kann man sie nicht mehr unterdrücken, irgendwann gibt es etwas, dass man nicht ignorieren kann, etwas, dass das Fass zum überlaufen bringt, den Stein ins rollen bringt und die angestauten Empfindungen hervorkommen lässt. Ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen herunter, sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass er litt, sie wollte überhaupt nicht an ihn denken denn es tat ihr weh aber egal woran sie dachte, immer kam sie mit ihren Gedanken zu ihm, fast so, als wäre es natürlich, dass jeder Gedanke bei Neji endete. In gewisser Weise war es sogar natürlich für sie, Tenten, war Neji ihr Leben. Sie hatte sonst niemanden den sie so sehr mochte. Klar, sie hatte Freundinnen und Freunde aber den wichtigsten Platz in ihrem Herzen nahm Neji ein. Das war schon lange so und irgendwie hoffte sie, dass es auch immer so blieb und dass sie irgendwann auch etwas Besonderes für ihn war.

_There is nothing in this world,_  
 _that you ever wanted more._  
 _Just someone to fight for you,_  
 _when your life begins to crumble._  
 _Let me be the one you dream of,_  
 _the one to hold you when you fall,_  
 _the one to chase your nightmares away,_  
 _the one to guide you to the end._  
  


„Ach Neji“ seufzte sie, sie wollte nicht dass er litt, sie wollte ihm so gerne helfen, sie würde alles für ihn tun wenn er es zulassen würde. Für ihn würde sie sogar ihre Selbsständigkeit aufgeben, die sie so sehr schätzte denn was nützte ihr all das, wenn sie ihn leiden sehen musste. Sie lebte für ihn, einen anderen Sinn gab es in ihre Leben nicht wirklich, sie wollte, dass er glücklich war, wollte seine beachtung, seine aufmerksamkeit, wollte ihn. All das quälte sie schon so lange Zeit und doch war sie nicht bereit, ihn aufzugeben. Immernoch hoffte sie, dass er sich irgendwann ändern würde, nicht zu stark denn sie mochte ihn, liebte ihn auch so wie er jetzt war sondern nur so, dass er bemerkte, dass sie existierte, für ihn existierte. Ewig würde sie den Schmerz nicht aushalten, ihn täglich zu sehen und doch zu wissen, er war unerreichbar. Schon oft hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu gehen und Konoha hinter sich zu lassen aber sie hat nie den Mut dazu aufgebracht, den Mut, den sie brauchte um zu gehen, weg von ihm zu gehen, von ihm, den sie liebte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihr Haus verließ setzte sie eine glückliche Miene auf, zeigte sich fröhlich und ausgelassen und hoffte, dass keiner die Maske durchschaute. Die Maske, mehr war das nicht, sie war nicht fröhlich, seit Jahren nicht mehr, wie könnte sie auch? Sie hatte keinen Grund fröhlich zu sein, hatte keinen Grund überhaupt etwas anderes zu fühlen als Trauer und Schmerz. Wobei, es gab noch etwas das sie fühlte, Einsamkeit, denn sie hatte keine Familie auch wenn das alle dachten. Sie hatte keine Eltern mehr, die sie liebten, sie hatte niemanden der sie liebte und deshalb klammerte sie sich so an Neji, in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu finden der sie liebte, dem sie etwas bedeutete, jemand, der sie verstand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nocht tun sollte, außer es hm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, hatte sie schon alles versucht und sagen wollte, nein, konnte sie es ihm nicht da sie wusste, dass er es als Schwäche empfand, Liebe zu empfnden.

_I am not an angel,_  
 _I am not a god._  
 _But I can give you all,_  
 _‘cause I love you._  
  


Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm vorher klar zu machen, dass Gefühle keine Schwäche waren sondern eine Stärke den wenn man etwas hatte, wofür man kämpfte dann konnte man stärker werden als alle anderen, stärker als man es je geglaubt hätte. Aber um diese Stärke zu erlangen, musste man sich seinen Gefühlen stellen statt davor zu fliehen. Man musste sich selbst stellen. Ein Ninja rennt nicht vor Gefahren weg, er rennt vor gar nichts weg und doch rannte Neji vor seinen Gefühlen weg ohne es zu merken. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob er sich nur im Training und auf Missionen so kalt gab oder immer und in allen Situationen. Sie wusste es nicht und allein diese Tatsache schmerzte sie. Auf Missionen schliefen sie oft im selben Zimmer und wenn sie alleine waren, glaubte sie manchmal er sei ein anderer Mensch. Er war dann zwar immernoch kalt und wollte keine Gefühle zeigen aber dann war er für sie wie ein Bruder, jemand dem sie alles erzählen konnte. Na gut, fast alles, er wusste nicht das sie ihn liebte und auch, dass sie keine Familie mehr hatte, hatte sie ihm nie erzählt aber sonst konnten sie immer über alles reden. Manchmal fing sie dann auch an zu weinen, er nannte sie dann schwach, tröstete sie aber trotzdem. Meistens war es so, dass sie redete und er nur kurz etwas einwarf, er war zwar still aber trotzdem wusste sie, dass er sie verstand. Manchmal merkte sie auch, dass er traurig wurde wenn sie bestimmte Themen ansprach. So genau wusste sie nicht, um welche Themen es sich dabei handelte, so genau hatte sie das nicht in Erinnerung aber wenn es um die Vergangenheit ging, konnte sie es meistens beobachten. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart anders war als sonst, ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung glomm in ihr auf. Vielleicht mochte er sie doch, vielleicht zweifelte er daran, dass sie ihn mochte weil sie nie etwas sagte oder tat was darauf hindeuten würde. Sie wusste es nicht aber sie konnte wieder hoffen und das erste Mal seit langem lächelte sie ehrlich, nicht nur, weil sie ihre Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_you try to hide your pain from me._   
_I can see behind your mask,_   
_you've got a fragile heart of glass._   
_Black tears are running down your face,_   
_but I will hold you in my arms._   
_Nothing can divide our love,_   
_I will always be with you._   
_Black tears are running down your face_   
_and nothing can divide our love._   
_I see the fear in your eyes,_   
_I can see behind your mask._   
_Black tears are running down your face_   
_and nothing can divide our love._

Lächelnd stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster, es dämmerte schon und sie musste sich beeilen um noch rechtzeitig zum Morgentraining mit Neji zu kommen. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sie war müde aber was machte das aus? Sie lag zwar die ganze Nacht wach und hatte über Neji nachgedacht aber das erste Mal seit Monaten, nein, seit Jahren kam sie auf ein positives Ergebnis. Sie konnte wieder lächeln, ehrlich lächeln und vor allem hoffen, hoffen darauf, dass er doch etwas für sie empfand und wenn es nur Freundschaft war. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und ging in ihr Zimmer. Schnell zog sie sich an, nahm ihre Waffen und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihre Haare zu Dutts zu binden also beschloss sie, ausnahmsweise mit offenen Haaren zu trainieren. Besser offene Haare als zu spät zum Training zu kommen, zum Training mit Neji, ohne die beiden grünen Männchen. Neji hatte das Training angesetzt, ER stand freiwillig früher auf als er müsste um mit IHR zu trainieren. Während sie zum Trainingsplatz von Team Gai rannte, nahm sie sich im stillen vor, ab jetzt ihr bestes zu geben.


End file.
